


Well this could be interesting...

by FriendOfTheMarauders



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Freak Show, Gay, M/M, Magic, Magicians, Multi, SNAKE BOY, Seer, Snakes, Time Travel, Twins, freaks, relationships, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheMarauders/pseuds/FriendOfTheMarauders
Summary: After the war ended, Harry, Luna, Fred, and George mess with something they shouldnt have. Back in the 50’s, what do they do to survive and how do they get back home?





	1. Welcome to Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. That honour goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own American Horror Story. Have fun reading my crappy writing.

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of the car keeping an eye on the road. Luna sat next to hum humming a gentle melody. He glanced at her, “Are you sure we’re meant to be here? This town looks very... run down...”

Luna hummed an affirmative, her dreamy gaze out of her own window. “We find peace here. And with peace comes answers. But the people here are lost and losing. They need us as we need them.” She paused. “Left here.”

Harry stared at her a moment but shrugged. “As long as you’re sure.” He said and turned, starting across a dirt track. In the distance Harry could see the familiar sight of tents, rides, and banners.

 

He parked the car haphazardly and looked at Luna. “Ready?”

Luna nodded, opening her door and stepping out. Harry followed suit and wandered over to their trailer, knocking on the door. It opened and Fred appeared. 

“We here then?”

Harry nodded, “Apparently.”

Fred looked up at the big top then back at Harry. “Really?”

“I know, but Luna says it’s the place.”

“Okay then.” He called inside the trailer for George, who showed up almost instantly.

The twins shared a look then fully stepped out into the open.

The three boys joined Luna, who was stood by the car smiling serenely.

A small group walked over to them from the the tents.

A lanky boy with dark curly hair eyed them, “Who’re you?” He spoke in a vaguely standoffish manner, clearly not trusting of four strangers. Neither of the two with him seemed welcoming either.

If it were a different place, Harry would have thought their appearances were the thing that was wrong; Luna was short and thin, almost fragile, with a dazed look on her face and long dirty blonde hair that almost reached past her waist. She wore no shoes and had a rich purple cloak over a simple white ankle length dress.

Fred and George were tall, at least a foot taller than the curly haired boy, and identical. They wore matching smirks radiating mischief and matching outfits of purple vests over muted orange button ups and skinny black trousers. They also had their arms hooked in the other’s and their hands in their pockets.

Lastly, Harry himself was only a few inches taller than Luna and had dark skin and black messy hair that fell just above his shoulders. He was wearing a plain blue long sleeved t-shirt and jeans.

His expression was of calm curiosity, but his eyes were almost neon green and despite being hidden behind round wire frame glasses, they were quite alarming.

However, this was a freak show. These places were common for those with strange looks and talents. No, Harry had a strange feeling that something was unusual about this place. Luna was right after all; though, when was she not? This would be interesting.

 

“Hello,” Harry spoke clearly, his British accent plain as day. “My name is Harry,” he introduced. “We would like to speak to the owner of this establishment, if we may?”

“Why?” A very tall pale woman asked. She stood behind the curly haired boy and was carrying a very small woman of Indian descent in her arms.

“We need work.” Fred began.

“Our last show got shut down.” George continued.

“So now we need to speak to your boss.” The twins finished together. “It’s called logic.” They smirked almost condescendingly, but not truly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “What they said, though without the snark.” He sent a pointed look at the two, who fought laughs.

Luna hummed a single note, which more of a sigh than anything but was melodic all the same, which caught everyone’s attention.

“What is it?” Harry asked imploringly.

“This way, body one. Trouble brews and sheep leads the wolf.” Luna spoke serenely. Her voice was gentle and flowed like wind.

“What’s she jabbering on about?” A short man with peculiar arms and dense tattoos that stopped at his face asked. He was stood to the side of the curly haired boy.

The twins shared a look then stared at Harry, who subtly shook his head.

“Luna, could you fetch Hedwig for me? She hasn’t been outside in a while. And you know how she hates being with the others for so long.”

Luna nodded and walked effortlessly to the trailer, disappearing inside.

 

Harry returned his attention to the group before him. “Luna is an odd soul.” He smiled fondly. “It is best to heed her words, but not to dwell.” He coughed. “Back on track, your boss?”

The curly haired boy narrowed his eyes but nodded to a large tent just behind the main top. “Elsa will be in her tent. I’ll take you over.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled as Luna returned. She was holding a white snake that was around two feet long. She placed it on Harry’s shoulder and it wound down and round, wrapping itself around his arm. It hissed at Harry.

“Oh hush, you have to get to know them sooner or later. Road trips are good for that, so I’ve heard.” He chastised the snake, who hissed again but it was a more pathetic sound. Harry rolled his eyes and prepared to begin a lengthy conversation. “No, Nagini isn’t a bully. Just because she’s bigger than you-“

If it weren’t for Fred coughing loudly then Harry wouldn’t have noticed the looks the strangers were giving him.

He blushed a little and glared at the snake on his arm.

“Sorry, Hedwig likes to complain...” he laughed nervously, his confident manner practically non-existent, but he regained it quickly. “Lead on, er...”

“Jimmy...” The curly haired boy said, giving Harry a look that clearly said he thought he was crazy. “Just... this way...”

 

 

Jimmy led them through the tents and trailers, and they passed people working who barely batted an eyelash at them. Even though Harry was still chatting silently with Hedwig, the twins were still arm in arm and smirking like mad men, and Luna was still Luna. She almost looked like she was a swan floating on water, her long white dress her feathers and her cropped, waist length cloak her wings.

The boy leading them stopped them outside a large pink tent, going in himself alone.

Luna tapped Harry, who had abandoned English in favour for hisses a short while ago.

“Yes Luna?”

“Time to listen.” The blonde girl smiled.

“Right,” he glanced down at Hedwig then placed her on the ground. She slithered inside the tent and Harry’s eyes glowed.

 

He saw himself moving fast, low to the ground. There was fabric everywhere. He could hear Jimmy’s voice and the voice of a woman with a german accent.

“Elsa, they’re strange. And that’s by our standards. They give me the creeps.” Jimmy said.

“Nonsense, they sound intriguing.” The woman, Elsa retorted dismissively.

“The leader, he was talking to a snake. Im pretty sure he was hissing at it earlier. And the twins have these weird looks on their faces. And don’t get me started on the girl. I don’t know what she does, but she is creepy.”

The woman tutted. “Now now, Jimmy. Don’t be rude. Go invite them in, I would love to meet them.”

“Elsa-“

“Ah!” Jimmy was cut off. “Go go.” the woman ordered and Jimmy left in a huff.

Harry returned to his body and Hedwig quickly made her way back to him. Wrapping around his leg just as Jimmy exited the tent.

The boy had a pinched expression as he led the group through.

Inside the tent was decorated heavily in expensive rugs, furniture, and trinkets. They were directed into a sitting room area where a blonde woman sat. She wore a black blouse and skirt, and a burgundy feather boa about her shoulders.

“Welcome. I am Elsa Mars, owner and proprietor of this freak show.” The woman greeted, her accent heavy but her voice was clear and piercing. “I hear you are looking for work, yes?”

Harry nodded, noting that Jimmy had left quickly. “Yes, we were last in Utah withJebadiah Thorn’s troupe. They got shut down, so we came here.” He sat down on a sofa across from Elsa, face cold at the mention of their previous ‘master’; Fred and George sat either side of him, their faces more serious than before, but still full of mischief; and Luna sat on Fred’s lap. Hedwig wound her way up Harry and sat on his shoulder, partially wrapped around his neck.

“I heard about that, I cant say I wasn’t surprised. Jebadiah and I crossed paths once, years ago. He was a rather violent man. Quick to anger.” Elsa lit a cigarette and took a drag, looking at Harry imploringly.

Breathing out smoke, she leaned forward. “Tell me, who are you?” A curious smile graced her lips.

The twins smirked. They stood, Luna standing off to the side. “Glad you asked madame.” They spoke together.

Fred cleared his throat, “may I introduce, the marvellous, stupendous, terribly ugly - I mean look at that face- George Weasley.” George took a bow and cast a quick wordless charm, creating a puff of purple smoke and producing a fresh bouquet of roses.

“For you,” he winked at Elsa, handing her the roses. He straightened from his deep bow. “And now my brother, the idiot that is Fred Weasley.”

Fred grinned, “idiot? How dare you.” He too created a puff of smoke, this time coloured lime green, and produced a toy sword. “Have at thee sir.” He lunged at George, who dodged, knocking the sword out of his brother’s hand. They turned to Elsa and bowed deeply, more puffs of smoke created two orange top hats. Fred placed his on George and George placed his on Fred.

They sat back down and Luna returned to her place on Fred’s lap.

Elsa laughed. “Delightful, we do not have a magician, and now two such gentlemen show up. Marvellous.” She smelled the roses George had given her.

“Daisy, Luna?” Fred gave the girl a smile. She nodded, gladly taking the flower Fred had discreetly transfigured from the handkerchief in his shirt pocket while Elsa was looking away, and tucked it behind her ear.

“How adorable,” Elsa cooed, “and you are?”

“Luna Lovegood.” Luna smiled dreamily. “Seer.”

“Seer? I’m afraid we already have a fortune teller.” Elsa took a drag of her cigarette.

“Well, in that case, where would we be without a beautiful assistant?” Fred suggested, kissing Luna’s cheek.

“I thought i was the beautiful assistant?” George pouted but Harry hit his arm and rolled his eyes.

“And I’m Harry. Harry Potter. I speak to snakes.” Harry said, not rising from his seat.

“And do they listen?” Elsa asked, smiling with calculating eyes.

Harry looked to the snake on his shoulder. And hissed, smirking.

The snake made her way onto George and climbed up to his hat. She tugged at a peacock feather that was stuck in the ribbon.

“No no Hedwig. The grey one. It looks ghastly, leave the peacock.” Harry soothed, chuckling, and Hedwig started pulling on the grey feather. She pulled it loose and slithered back onto Harry, feather in her mouth.

Elsa watched in amazement. “Wunderbar...” she smiled widely. “I suppose we should draw up a contract, shouldn’t we?”

 

They remained in the tent with Elsa for the next half hour, discussing. When finally they left, Harry was somewhat annoyed.

“Reduced wages because you aren’t as impressive.” He scoffed. “Pathetic.”

“It’s alright Harry. I don’t mind.” Luna smiled soothingly.

“Yeah, calm down mate.” Fred shrugged, holding Luna’s hand. “Cant get everything. It’s better than what it was last time.”

”Anything is better than last time.” Harry said coldly. “But it’s still pathetic.”

“Calm down love, you look like Snape.” George teased, planting a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“George, don’t do that.” Harry searched around wildly making sure no one saw. “You know what happened in Washington.”

George frowned, sighing. “I know. But it’s hardly fair. I should be allowed to show the world how much I adore you Harry.”

“You will here.” Luna said. She leant into Fred’s side as they walked.

The noon sun reflected off her hair and made her look even more etherial than she usually did.

“I hope you’re right Luna.” Harry sighed. “Where did that banshee say the canteen tent was?”

“Just over there.” Fred pointed. “Past the strong man trailer and to the left.”

“I’ll meet you there in a few, the others will be hungry.” Harry ran a hand through his hair and Hedwig, who was wrapped around his wrist, hissed in annoyance. Harry rolled his eyes. “I wont be long.”

George waved as he left and he and his brother and Luna continued to get lunch.

 

The tent was open, being simply a roof on sticks, and there were the people from earlier along with a handful others sat at benches chatting pleasantly. Music was playing from a radio and George recognised the song to be A Guy Is A Guy, by Doris Day.

They walked over to the table with the people from earlier. Luna walked in front while Fred and George linked arms once again. They had more relaxed looks on their faces, their smirks toned down. But as usual, Luna was still her delightful self.

She stood across from a pretty blonde woman and tilted her head.

“Light tainted dark. Lies, truths and fated fears. Plots and secrets will be torn apart.” She said with a distant, melodic voice.

The people at the table stared at her.

“Luna?” Fred asked.

Luna just stared at the blonde woman and hummed.

“Here is a good place to sit.” She declared, finally looking away from the woman and taking a seat.

The twins shrugged and sat either side of her.

“Good afternoon” they said together, addressing the people staring at them. “Allow us to introduce ourselves. I’m Fred, and this is George.” They introduced, not making it clear at all who was who. “And this is our dear Luna.”

Jimmy stared at them. “So Elsa’s letting you stay?”

The twins nodded.

“We already have twins. What can you do that they cant.” The tattooed man asked gruffly, taking a swig from a flask.

Fred and George looked at one another over Luna’s head. They smirked and both clicked their fingers.

As before, purple and greens smoke was formed and each twin held a flower in their hand. They gave them to Luna, who put them with the daisy.

“Magic?” The tattooed man scoffed.

“There’s nothing wrong with magic, Paul.” The tall woman from earlier said. “Nice to meet you. I’m Eve.”

“A pleasure, madame.” Fred and George grinned.

 

“Where’s the other one, Harry?” Jimmy asked.

“His pets need feeding. He went to get them.” Luna smiled.

“More snakes?” Jimmy cringed.

“Snakes?” The blond woman asked, voice trembling.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of snakes, Esmeralda,” the tattooed man, Paul, laughed.

“Miss Eve, I wonder if the snakes are pretty. Like butterflies.” The tiny woman Eve had been holding previously asked.

“Are they safe?” Eve asked, looking her tiny friend in worry.

“Albus and Hedwig maybe, but the others are horrid.” Fred scoffed.

“Don’t let them hear you say that Gred.” George smirked.

“Don’t let Harry hear that.” Luna chuckled. She turned and waved at someone. George looked over and grinned. He got up and met Harry halfway.

The short boy had two snakes round his arms, one about his shoulders, and two beside him on the ground.

George took the large one from Harry’s shoulders and placed him about his own. He led Harry over to the table, where they sat down. Harry next to Luna and George next to Harry.

“Everyone, this is Harry.” Fred introduced.

“Hello.” Harry smiled politely, picking up the two snakes that were on the ground and giving one to Luna and the other to George. They sat on their laps pleasantly.

 

“Are-are they poisonous?” Esmerelda asked.

Harry looked at her and spoke dryly, “no snake is poisonous. The word you are looking for is venomous. And yes. Both Severus,” he gestured to the olive green snake with white stripes on Luna’s lap, “and Riddle,” he indicated to the smaller black one on his left wrist, “are venomous. I advise not pissing them off. Sev is a king cobra, he has the potential to kill a human with one bite. Riddle is an inland taipan. The deadliest snake in the world. His venom is enough to kill 100 fully grown men.” He warned, stroking Riddle gently. “But, they won’t harm anything but animals as long as you leave them be. My sister and I are the only ones who can hold these two.” Harry assured the group. “Nagini,” the boa constrictor on George’s shoulders, “Hedwig,” of course the opal corn snake on his right wrist, “and Albus,” the large red snake on George’s lap, “are not venomous.”

“They are beautiful.” The tiny woman grinned, she wandered a bit closer to Harry but Eve held her back.

“Careful Ma Petite.”

Harry smiled, “It’s alright, I’ve told them not to hurt anyone. Here, want to hold Hedwig?” He offered the smallest snake to Ma Petite, who nodded enthusiastically.

Harry coaxed Hedwig from his wrist and placed her on the woman’s shoulders. Riddle, being on his other wrist, came close to Ma Petite and Eve eyed him wih worry. Ma Petite, however, was grinning. She gently pet Hedwig’s head when Harry leaned away.

“Look, we match” she grinned up at George.

“That we do” George grinned.

It seemed that everyone at the table relaxed somewhat with this interaction.

But then a loud voice declared, “What on earth is going on over here?”

“Dot, look, snakes.” A calmer, more excited voice said.

“I can see that. Why are they here?”

 

“Ah, Bette, Dot,” Paul raised his flask and Harry, Fred, and George turned to look at the two headed woman that appeared. “These are Harry, Luna, Fred and George.“

“Hello,” Bette smiled.

The red headed twins shared a look, smirked, and rose from their seats, Albus slithering onto Harry’s lap.

The red heads stood before the female twins.

“How do you do, Im George.” George looped his arm through his brother’s.

“No, I’m George.” Fred looked at him with a mock offence.

“You are? Oh. Then i must be fred then.” George shrugged.

“I thought you were Forge?” Fred raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Oh thats right.” George matched his smirk.

“Gred and Forge, at your service ladies.” They finished together, crossing their free arms to shake the ladies’ hands.

Dot stared at them with annoyance, but Bette giggled.

Fred winked at her.

 

Luna laughed from her spot at the table. “Stop flirting, boys. Harry’s getting jealous.”

Harry, who was watching the skit with annoyance, rolled his eyes. “Can it sis.”

George smirked. “Aww, we can flirt with you too Harry.” George walked over and pinched his cheek. Harry batted his hand away.

“Piss off George,” he said, though he laughed. “Here, let me take Nagini.”

George smiled and took the snake from his shoulders and gave her to Harry. He rejoined the table, sitting down next to Harry. Fred followed suit and sat beside Luna, sandwiching the two small ones between them.

 

“If they’re identical, how do you tell who is who?” Jimmy asked Harry. Bette and Dot sat next to him.

“We’re identical?” Fred and George asked, “I hadn’t noticed.”

Harry hit George, who rolled his eyes.

“It’s easy really,” George admitted. “See, I have one more freckle than he does.” He said with a laugh.

“My hair is a little bit darker than his,” said Fred.

“I’m an inch taller than him.”

“No you’re not.” Fred pouted.

“Yes I am.” George retorted.

Fred huffed. “Well, I have both ears so hah.”

“Both ears?” Paul asked.

George pushed his bangs out of the way, uncovering where his left ear should have been. “Lost it when I was 19. Got in a fight...” he trailed off.

Harry looked away.

“It wasn’t your fault Harry. They knew what they were doing and what could happen.” Luna said sweetly. “Other than George’s ear, no-one got hurt.”

“Yeah, we’re still alive aren’t we?” Fred leaned over and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“But Mad-Eye isn’t.” Harry picked up the snake in his lap, stood, and walked away.

Luna sighed. She scooped up the snake in her arms and hugged it to her chest. Severus hissed gently, wrapping around her neck loosely.

George frowned and stood, “I’ll go follow him.” He smiled wryly at the others before jogging after Harry.

Fred nodded after him and placed a hand on Luna’s back comfortingly.

 


	2. The Strong man

It was the next day and they had moved their trailer behind the big top with the other acts. For the most of the previous day after lunch Harry, George, Fred, and Luna spent time alone together. Harry had calmed and was at this moment curled in the arms of George in their bed, the both of them sleeping softly. In an adjacent room lay Fred and Luna, as calm as the others. Their trailer was more spacious than most, having had an expansion charm placed on what were single rooms. The living area wasn’t changed, just in case anyone entered, but there was still enough room for four people to live comfortably.

It was decorated rather simply, and there were few light sources save for the windows. Though, from the outside looking in it didn’t look like the windows let in any light at all, appearing to be blacked out.

The kitchen was open to the living area and was directly opposite the door. It was small, but they got by well enough with it. The dining area was next to it and was made up of a small table in front of a comfy looking L shaped sofa. Pushed against the plain cream walls were a four snake tanks, two large and two small. The large ones housed Albus and Nagini, them being the largest of all five snakes; Severus had one of the smaller tanks, and Riddle and Hedwig shared the last. The two smaller snakes didn’t necessarily like sharing, but they got on with one another better than when paired with any of the others.

The bedrooms were the most decorated, Luna and Fred’s was painted with all sorts of murals. Luna kept the colour scheme the similar with each separate image, but even then, the room had every colour of the rainbow somewhere on the walls. The bed was made of a silver metal and looked good with the pastel yellow bedspread. Shelves lined the walls, breaking up the murals, and were filled with odd trinkets.

George and Harry’s room was a dusty blue colour. There were dark brown accents and Harry guessed Luna modelled it after the Ravenclaw dorms. Their bed was made of dark wood and the bedspread was a gentle smoky lilac that complemented the walls nicely. Like Luna and Fred’s room, George and Harry’s had many shelves, but they weren’t as cluttered as the others. They housed mostly books and photos of the four of them.  

 

George shifted as he woke, smiling as Harry shifted with him, snuggling closer. The smaller man blinked his eyes open.

“Morning” he mumbled sleepily.

George kissed his forehead, “Good morning love.”

Harry moved his head and reached to kiss Gorge on the lips gently, moaning softly when the red head bit his lip teasingly. It led to a five-minute-long, passionate make out session that would have gone further were it not for Luna knocking on their door and happily telling them to get out of bed.

Harry pouted as he broke away from George and grumbled, getting of bed and stretching. He felt George’s eyes on him and smirked, “Like what you see?” he teased. He was shirtless and wore only a pair of red boxers, showing off his dark, slender form. Up and down his arms, across his shoulders, and half way down his back and chest were golden snake scales. He had gotten the tattoos a year ago but hid them when he wasn’t performing. He had some muscle definition from his time training during the war and playing quidditch and unlike when he was younger, he wasn’t so skinny as to be able to see his ribs.

George grinned and laughed, “You know it” he replied and got out of bed himself. He too was shirtless but wore dark purple pyjama bottoms. He had more muscle definition than Harry, especially his arms. This came from his position as a Gryffindor beater since he was 13. He headed to the wardrobe and removed a purple button up and black fitted jeans. He looked at Harry, “You going green today?” he asked.

Harry nodded and George tossed him his favorite olive green, long sleeved shirt, a dark grey vest, and a pair of black jeans. He caught them and the two got dressed before exiting the room.

Once out of their room they saw Luna dressed in a light blue dress and sitting cross legged on the sofa getting her hair brushed by Fred, who wore the same thing as his brother though with an orange shirt.

Luna was holding Riddle and petting him gently and Harry smiled at the serene expression on their faces.

“Morning Luna,” Harry greeted, walking over and kissing her cheek.

“Hello Harry.” Luna smiled as he made his way to the fridge.

George leant against the wall and watched Harry remove five large mice and give them to Albus, Nagini and Severus, greeting each of them with hisses and soft laughter as they enthusiastically ate the rodents. Harry then took Hedwig from her tank and placed her on his shoulder.

“We ready for breakfast?” he asked and

Fred looked up, “One moment.” He said before giving Luna’s hair another gentle brushes. He stopped hummed, waving his wand. The long blonde locks weaved themselves into a tidy pinned up braid.

Harry nodded and led the way outside, George following closely after him and he followed by Luna and Fred. They made their ay over to the canteen, the morning sun gentle and warm.

Not many people seemed to be up yet, the only person they recognised from yesterday was Eve, who was sat talking to a black woman with thick curly hair. The small group walked over and sat opposite them, once again Fred and George sandwiching Luna and Harry between them.

“Oh, hello.” Eve greeted with a smile. “Desi, these are the new guys I was telling you about. Harry, Fred, George, and Luna.”

“Hello” Desi purred, “I’m Desiree.” She shot a look at Harry and the white snake on his shoulder, “I hear one of you is a snake charmer?”

Harry nodded, “That’s me,” he held a hand out across the table. Desiree shook it. “Harry Potter. It’s a pleasure, ma’am.”

Desiree smiled, “No need to be so formal, call me Desi.” She waved a hand and the bracelets around her wrist jangled softly. “And I suppose this is Luna?” She addressed the blonde girl.

Luna smiled sweetly, “Hello Desiree.” The girl absentmindedly stroked Riddle.

“And we’re Fred and George.” The twins said simultaneously. “A pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, Lady Desi.” They winked.

“Oh, you charmers.” Desiree laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to George. “Could you go grab us some food Georgie?” he asked.

George nodded, briefly holding Harry’s hand under the table and squeezing it before standing and walking away.

“We’ll go too,” Luna said, placing Riddle on the table and pulling Fred to follow after George.

As they walked off, a tall, bulky man sat down next to Desi. The woman in question rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

“Mornin’ Dell.” She said in a bored tone.

“Desi” the man spoke gruffly and looped an arm around her waist, pulling her close sharply before kissing her. Desi looked uncomfortable and Harry coughed. Dell sneered and looked at Harry, who’s piercing green eyes subtly glared at him, before blinking in surprise, which quickly melted into mild anger. “Who’re you?”

“Dell, this is Harry.” Desi introduced, inching away from Dell slightly. “He’s new.”

“Oh yeah? And what do you do?” the man scoffed.

Riddle hissed loudly and Dell moved back a little warily, eying it in.

Harry smirked, “Now, now, Riddle,” he picked up the black snake and looked into its eyes with a mock pout. “Be nice.” He placed him on his wrist and Hedwig slithered around his upper arm and the two hissed softly to one another.

Eve snorted quietly with laughter and Desi had an amused look on her face. Dell, however, just grew angrier.

“Harry here is a snake charmer.” Desi said, placing a hand on Dell’s arm as a subtle warning to the man. “Aren’t you Harry?”

Harry smiled sweetly and nodded, petting Hedwig calmly, his eyes trained on Dell.

Dell glared at harry but said nothing. Instead he reached and tried to take a sausage off Desiree’s plate.

She slapped his hand away. “You have legs, go get your own.” She huffed. Dell growled but stalked off in the direction Fred, George, and Luna had gone.

“Sorry about him,” Eve apologised. “Dell is our strong man.”

“And my husband,” Desi scoffed.

“And he doesn’t deserve you.” Eve rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was shouting over by the kitchen area. Harry rose quickly when he saw Dell in Fred’s face and George shielding Luna. He rushed over, followed by Eve and Desi.

“Hey!” Harry yelled. “Back off!” the snakes around his arm tightened their hold so as to not fall.

George turned to see Harry join them. Fred was still busy shouting at Dell, who was a good few inches shorter that him.

Harry pushed his way in between Fred and Dell. He glared up at the man, and despite his short stature the strong man seemed to show a little fear, but it was masked quickly with anger.

“Back off” Harry repeated, slowly and calmly, fury on his face.

Dessi grabbed Dell’s arm to try pull him away but Dell was shrugged out of her grasp easily.

“Or what?” The strongman grunted.

“Or you won’t walk away at all.” Harry hissed.

“Did you just threaten me?” Dell sneered, setting up to punch the younger man.

“That wasn’t a threat pal,” Fred laughed darkly. “Harry doesn’t make threats.”

Dell growled and growled and swung his fist, getting Harry in the face. The snakes didn’t like the affront on their master and hissed loudly as Harry stumbled back, nose bleeding and glasses near shattered, the bridge bent awkwardly. He barely made a sound, however. George stared wide eyed and ran forward, ready to pummel Dell, but Luna held him back. Fred too looked furious but Harry made him stay put by staying between him and the strongman.

Desi and Eve stared in shock.

“Hey!” a voice called out and an elder woman with a beard came walking up with Jimmy behind her. “What the hell is goin’ on?”

Dell glared at her, “Stay out of this bitch” he snarled.

The woman looked at between him and Harry, and then at the protective looks on Fred and George’s faces.

“You step away from that boy, Dell.” The woman ordered, coming between the two. Dell twitched as if he were about to hit her too but turned and stormed away.

There was a collective sigh of relief and Harry let his guard down, putting his hand to his face and feeling the blood. He groaned in more annoyance than anything else.

George ran forward and cupped Harry’s face in his hands carefully, checking the damage.

Harry removed his glasses and handed them to George, who pocketed them and lifted his chin gently to see into his eyes better.

“There’s no glass that I can see, do your eyes hurt at all?” George said, frowning.

“No, they’re fine.”

“You sure?” George worriedly asked.

“It’s fine, George. I’m fine.” Harry insisted. “I just need ice and maybe a rag or something for my nose.”

“Are you alright?” the bearded lady asked, worry in her voice.

Harry nodded, “I’m fine. Thank you for intervening, miss?”

“Ethel Darlin’” She replied. “But you can just call me Ethel.”

“Harry Potter, ma’am.” Harry smiled, and took the handkerchief George was holding out for him, placing it to his nose and mopping at the blood.

“Ma,” Jimmy spoke, “These are the new guys. The red heads are Fred and George, and that’s Luna.”

“Oh yes, Elsa told me we had some new acts.” Ethel nodded. “Now, can you tell me what happened?”

“I’d like to know myself,” Harry looked at George imploringly. “It better be good. I’d do anything for you guys, but I don’t particularly like getting punched in the face.” He laughed.

“That bloke threatened Luna.” Fred said gruffly.

“Yeah. We were over here getting food, and then he barges over and bumps into our darling Luna.” George backed up.

Ethel looked at the girl in question.

Luna nodded with a frown. “Freddie got upset when he swore at me.”

“I tried to get him to apologise” Fred huffed, hooking an arm around Luna protectively. “I mean, maybe I could have been… calmer.”

Ethel scoffed. “That man would have gotten violent even if you were calm. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up. With the twins gone, we need to rehearse a new line up.”

“Twins?” Fred and George asked.

“Bette and Dot ran off yesterday.” Jimmy said.

“They ran off?” Harry asked, still holding the handkerchief to his nose.

“Elsa took them dress shopping. Disappeared when her back was turned.” Ethel explained. “Now, let’s not think of that all.”


End file.
